dragonfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Eggs
Mystery eggs contain a random selection of dragons. There are many different kinds of mystery eggs that can be obtained through a variety of ways. The main sources of mystery eggs include: 'Treasure Ship's Wheel of Fortune:' : You are allowed to spin the wheel up to 4 times every 24 hour (does not reset at midnight), with the first one for free and the rest will cost gems but can be made free using a recipe that is relatively cheap to manufacture. Each spin will give you a chance at a variety of prizes including mystery eggs. Eggs on pedestals on the wheel are for display only. The mystery egg is the only egg that will be allowed to hatch. 'Cave Exploration:' : The Cave Exploration is unlocked at level 24. You must have Facebook friends or spend 100 gems to unlock it. Once unlocked, the cave will produce one of a variety of mystery eggs every 12 hours upon exploration completion. These eggs take 12 hours to hatch and only contain specific special color dragons. 'Friendship Eggs:' : Once the Airdrome is unlocked at level 30, a single random friendship egg can be sent to any one friend or guild for every balloon order completed. These eggs can contain any dragon in the game (including seasonal dragons) and may contain special color or normal dragons. For more info on how Airdrome works, please see our Airdrome Adoptions guide. 'The Shop/Event:' : From time to time there will be event where the shop will sell unique mystery eggs. These unique mystery eggs are usually limited edition and will only be sold for a limited time or limited quantity for Gem(mostly), Hearts or Coins. 'Weekly Mission List:' : Every week a new mission is added. This can be seen from the UI on the left. (Below 'Quest', above 'Collection Book') By completing the entire mission list for that week, a final reward is given before or after the next week reset. (Monday) The final reward is usually a Mystery Egg, specific dragon egg or Magic Recipe that is picked at random, and every week the final reward changes. : Treasure Ship's Wheel of Fortune The Wheel originally only gave out Memorial Day mystery egg or Christmas Egg. However upon a patch update a variety of mystery eggs were added. These mystery eggs rotate randomly and only 1 will appear on the wheel each day. Note: These are not the full list. Please add to the list! Cave Exploration Once every 12 hours, randomly 1 of the mystery eggs can be obtain for each completed exploration. All eggs from Cave Exploration takes 12 hours to hatch. Friendship Eggs For each Airdrome adoption balloon filled, you have the options of sending 1 random friendship egg to any of your friends or to your guild (none will receive). If you send a friendship egg to one of your friends, he or she will receive one of the friendship eggs randomly. You do not get to choose which friendship egg. All friendship eggs take 12 hours to hatch. The Shop / Event These eggs are limited edition eggs or eggs that are only obtainable during certain times of the year through events or shop. Note: These are not the full list. Please add to the list! Trivia *Moist Egg from Cave Exploration share the same look as Lucky Egg from the Wheel, while Bright Egg from Cave Exploration share the same look as Mystery Egg from the Wheel. Category:Guide